NathanXMag IPOD Shuffle
by BlackDragon987
Summary: my first Repo! The Genetic Opera fanfiction, saw some IPOD Shuffle fanfics around so i decided to make one as well


_This is my first time doing this, kind of sucks in my opinion, but, please enjoy_

_My first Repo! The Genetic Opera fanfiction/Drabble _

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

_Enjoy_

**Blood by My Chemical Romance length: 2:53**

Mag tried to get out of the operation table but she was strapped to if. The surGENS did not approve of her not cooperating.

Nathan walked over as he began attaching the needle to her, to take more blood out of her, Mag, as much as she didn't want to admit it enjoyed this treatment as he whispered sweet things to her as he removed more and more blood.

But, no matter how much blood she gave him, it had never been enough for him, or for Gene-co.

**Happy Song length- 58 seconds**

She was special he would tell her, because there was no one else like her. He was always there for Mag, always cheering her up, sending her gifts, he made her so happy, he was her Nathan, and she was his Mag. They belonged with each other; they made each other so happy, so insanely happy that it made people stare. They didn't care about that.

**Angel of Darkness length 3:30**

Nathan looked out his window at the dark sky and looked down, there shrouded in a black outfit was his angel hidden in the darkness of the world.

He couldn't help but smile, despite all the pain in the world, all the suffering he was still able to see the angel. Though to others, she wasn't an angel, just the Voice of Gene-Co, to his daughter she was a hero. To him, she was his angel, she had always been his angel, even when she was blind she was his angel there for him, when Marni died she was his angel.

She always fought to protect what she believed in, that much never changed about her over the seventeen years since Shilo had been born. She would always fight, even to her last breath, even after she stopped breathing.

"We'll be strong," Mag said to him as he stared at her from his window, "We will fight these monster," The monsters, Gene-co, both were caught in Gene-co's web and fighting to get out.

"We'll fight and we will stand," Nathan said as he blew her a kiss.

**Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold Length: 5:11**

Mag stood at the grave, tears welling down her eyes as she stared at the tombstone.

R.I.P

Nathan Wallace

He died, trying to protect her, he got killed because of her, and she never got a chance to tell him how she felt.

But, she understood how the world can overcome a human now, it was so corrupted. As the friend he saw her safety through and in the end died to protect her, as he had told her he would, but she never thought he would.

When he was dying, she cradled his head in her arms as his blood had ran down the ground, she couldn't bear the fact he was dead. She couldn't, he was trying to get her out of the town so she wouldn't face the Repo-man and had died.

But, now that he died, he was in a way, set free, free from his bonds to Gene-Co, reunited with his wife.

But now she didn't have him by her side anymore.

That was what brought most of the tears to her face. She lost the man she loved, her best friend, and she couldn't do anything about it.

But, he was in a better place now, she had to accept that, and she had to find her own way now that he wasn't with her anymore. She had to make her own way now.

She wished this all was just a fiction book and none of it had happened.

"I know you'll find your own way now that I'm now with you anymore," She could hear Nathan whisper even though he wasn't there.

**Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park Length: 3:16**

Nathan huddled in the corner of his room, he knew the door was locked, Mag always locked it at night or when she wasn't home.

Memories of Marni's death flooded through his mind, he wanted to rip himself apart because of that, and he knew Mag and Shilo assumed he was safe in his room, unless his Repo-man side started up again.

He knew in truth he was the confused one. He didn't even know what to fight for or why he always screamed. He couldn't remember how he ended up this way, this crazy, he knew it wasn't alright; he knew Mag and Shilo worried because of that.

He grasped his cure, his knife as he tried to catch his breath, he hurt more then he ever did. He had no more options left.

He didn't want to be this, he never chose this.

Nathan was going to break his habit tonight, than Mag would smile true smiles at him again, Shilo wouldn't fear for him anymore.

He was going to paint the blood on the walls now. He was at fault for everything, he wasn't going to do his Repo-Man job anymore, and this was how everything was going to end.

He raised his knife towards his throat. He couldn't stand how he ended up like this.

But, for Shilo, for Mag, he was going to break his habit of being a Repo-Man; he would end his Repo-man side tonight.

It would all end tonight.

**I'm Losing You by Dead by April Length 3:44**

Nathan wanted to scream at her, scream at her to stay with him, not to go, not to leave him. He already lost Marni, he couldn't lose her, why couldn't she see that he would just die if she left.

Why couldn't she see she was always on his mind? The one that held his heart? Why was she having to leave?

She was all he had, Shilo and Marni were dead, she was the only one he had left, the only one he needed.

Were all the times they had together a lie?

Nathan couldn't believe he was losing her, he wouldn't believe it.

She was all he had, she was all he needed, it was the reason he refused to die, the reason he was breathing.

But here he was, losing her for ever, he couldn't stand that, why couldn't she stay?

Why couldn't she see she was Nathans life line? She had protected him, he had protected her. They comforted each other, they were there for each other, why does this have to end now?

Why did he have to lose her? Why did she have to leave him?

She was all he needed, he couldn't lose her.

Taking a step towards her, arms outstretched he spoke, his voice cracking from the tears and pain he felt, his heart breaking at her choice to leave.

"Mag! Can't you see I love you? Please! Don't go!" Nathan begged her.

Mag just kept walking away.

**I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears by Fallout Boys (damn haven't heard this song in a while) Length: 4:06**

Nathan stared at the beautiful woman on the TV, he hadn't actually spoken to her in seventeen years, he had shut her out, his only way to hear her beautiful voice, the voice he was addicted to was through the TV when he heard the Ads of Gene-Co she was on.

But, shutting her out of his life was the worse thing he could have ever done to her, actually, it was just the worse thing he could bring himself to do to her, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

He smiled at remembering some moments with her, when they were still young, before they met Marni, how he had led her though the night from a restaurant he had taken to her as a celebration dinner for the fact he became a surgeon, under the lamppost was where they shared there first kiss.

His mood was always light when thinking of her, at least, the good years with her.

Rotti wanted him to repossess her eyes, he wouldn't do that no matter what Rotti threatened, he wasn't going to hurt her, shutting her out of his and Shilo's life was enough, it's what he can only bring himself to do to her.

**She's No You by Jessie McCartney Length 2:57**

Nathan was at Megs door once again, begging for her to listen.

"Listen, Meg, she's nothing to me, I swear," Nathan said loud so she could hear him from her bedroom window that was open, "She's just a friend!" She saw his magazine that had Marni, his Ex, on the cover again. The fifth one this year.

Meg was still insecure about there relationship knowing Nathan had loved Marni so much, she was scared he still loved her even after they had broken up.

"She's not you Meg! Your all I want and need!" Nathan said so she could hear. "You're the only one who's ever made me feel this way, Marni doesn't even come close to how I feel for you! Please believe me!" he said.

"All you give me is all I need, please, don't leave me, please don't change how you act around me," Nathan said as she opened the front door, "Please, I'm satisfied with just you, you're the one who haunts my dream," He said hugging her.

**Because You Live by Jessie McCartney Length: 3:19**

Meg looked out the window, or so she assumed it was a window as she rested her head against the cold window, hearing the rain hit the glass. She was blind, and it felt like the end.

"Mag," the angelic voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked towards the sound of the voice, it sounded like Nathan. She smiled.

"What are you doing here all alone?" He asked sitting beside her, he, Nathan was her reason to be living despite the blindness.

"I'm alright," She told Nathan as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"Don't scare me, I couldn't find you when I went to your house," He said.

Mag gave him an apology as she let her angel hold her. She loved him, but couldn't tell him, he was dating her best friend, but juts having him around her, living and breathing was enough to keep going. He had always been there for her, she made her believe in herself even though no one else really did believe a blind girl could make it in the world.

Nathan was all she needed to survive, the only reason she lived. As long as he lived, she would too. If he didn't, she would be dead on the inside.

**Waking up Length 3:21**

Nathan opened his eyes as he stood at the sink, his hair wet and slicked black as he glared at his reflection.

Rotti had gone to far, manipulating Shilo, putting Mag on the Repossession list and expecting him to kill her.

He had already killed Rotti, Shilo had also died, missing her medicine and dying from that. As much as he hated it, now that both were dead, he still cried over Shilo's death, he was, in truth, free.

He hadn't felt actual freedom for seventeen years. But, he now had a storm inside of him, his Repo-Man side was demanding he shed every drop of Largo and Gene-Co blood for Shilo's death.

That side of him should have died with Rotti and Shilo, but it didn't, it got stronger.

Nathan would do anything to lose his freedom to get Shilo back, even if that meant that Rotti had to come back to life.

The door to the bathroom opened and Mag walked in, as soon as she saw Nathan she gave him a loving hug. She was the only lifeline he had left.

_I hope you enjoyed this. Some of the songs I don't really have the artist listed on my MP3Player so please forgive me with that._


End file.
